Riah and Haldir
by Var
Summary: Riah finds herself in Middle Earth and meets Haldir of Lorien, who has ties to her past and to her future. Action packed!
1. 1

Disclaimer: I make no profit from the use of any of Tolkien's characters nor do I own any of them.

**Chapter 1**

Riah woke up with a horrible pain between her eyes. As she sat up and adjusted she began to look around her. She did not recognize where she was. Riah was lying in the middle of a grassy plain. To the west she saw that a thick tree line began, to the east ran a chain of mountains. Wanting to know how she had gotten to this unfamiliar, yet beautiful place, Riah tried to recall what she had been doing before she woke up here.

* * *

She remembered books, lot of books. Yes she has been in her grandfather's old library which boasted at least ten thousand books. 

As a child she had loved to explore the shelves and find the treasures that the literature held. But now she was twenty-one and her grandfather had just passed away. In his will he had given all of his books to Riah. That was why she was in his library; she was looking for something in particular. At the reading of the will, Riah was given a sealed envelope from her grandfather.

She had gone outside to open it and had discovered a message from him. She was to go to her newly bestowed library and find a particular book, for in it was something that she needed to discover. Riah's grandfather made this thing sound very important, like it was vital that Riah knew what this book had to offer.

So Riah had gone to her grandfather's library and dreaded stepping through the door. When she did a flood of memories came rushing upon her. All of the good times that she had spent with her grandfather. All of the life lessons that he had taught her, how he had tried to show her the joy that he saw in life, but that she could never quite understand.

Riah began to walk the aisles trying to find the book her grandfather was talking about in his letter; after a while she realized that this book was not upon any of the shelves. Trying to read the letter more carefully, Riah noticed something from the corner of her eyes. There was a small light coming out of a crack in the floor. It was brief, but Riah knew that she had really seen it and that it was not merely some figment of her imagination. She knelt down onto the floor, stuck her fingernails into the crack and pulled up. The board came out of the foundation easily and Riah set it aside. She reached her hand into the crevice and pulled out a crimson colored journal. It was well worn like it had been used frequently. Riah wiped a layer of dust off of the cover and saw that there was a single word etched in silver on it. Riah could not make out the word; it was in none of the languages that she knew.

Riah stood up and walked to her grandfather's favorite chair where she sat down. She pulled on the ties that bound the journal and they gave way freely. Slowly Riah opened what she could only guess was her grandfather's journal. Her suspicions were confirmed when she saw the familiar scrawl that was her grandfather's trademark. She began to look through the journal and discovered that she could not read what her grandfather had written; it looked as if it was in the same language as the word on the cover was written.

"Come on you old sneak, what lesson are you trying to teach me from this?" Riah asked aloud.

Suddenly the air began to chill and a gust of wind came out of nowhere and blew a stack of papers to the ground. Riah stood not knowing what was going on. She tried to make her way to the door but it was sealed shut. She grabbed her grandfather's journal and tried to find a place to get away from the awful wind. While making her was across the room she could have sworn that the silver letters on the front of the journal began to glow, as she stopped to look at them a huge book was blown from its shelf and came straight for Riah, she tried to get out of the way but was too late. The book hit her in the back of the head and she fell to the floor unconscious.

* * *

The next thing she knew she had woken up in this amazing place. She didn't think a place this wonderful had existed on earth. But here she was being proven wrong. 

Riah stood up and realized that she still had her grandfather's journal in her hands. Riah thought about what her grandfather would do in this situation, she definitely knew that he wouldn't panic and he would try to find somebody to tell him where he was so he could make his way home in peace.

Riah didn't think that many people would be traipsing around the snow capped mountains so she decided to go east to the woods, maybe she could find someone there. As Riah walked she began to think about her grandfather and the last thing that he had told her before he died. He told her to never put up barriers between herself and others, to always be willing to accept the assistance of another and that one day you will be able to repay them. During her life Riah had always been very headstrong and independent. It was not like her to rely on other people or ask for their help. Her grandfather saw this as something that might push people away. He warned her that if she was not careful she would live her life alone without people to share it with. He had told Riah that she could be independent without insulting people or pushing them away.

Riah knew that she would have to rely on others at least a little to tell her the way home.

* * *

As Riah neared the forest a funny feeling came over her. She felt as though she was being watched, yet when she looked around the floor of the forest and into the trees she could not see anyone. As she entered the forest she tucked the journal into the folds of her long jacket, she didn't want to be caught off guard and drop it. 

She continued to walk further into woods until something told her to stop. She looked ahead to the path and could see nothing, she then turned around to look at where she had come from; she was not being followed. Riah could not figure out what this feeling was.

As she turned back around she came face to face with a man. This startled her but she did not jump or flinch. She simply looked up at him. He was tall, with broad shoulders and long golden hair that was pulled back into delicate braids. He was wearing something that resembled a tunic but was meant for someone of high standing. He was dressed as if ready for travel and confrontation. He looked like no man that Riah had ever known; she had also never known a man or woman to wear the style of clothing that he wore.

He had been silent while Riah studied him; it was if he expected her to say something. Seeing that she was not he addressed her, "What is your purpose in these woods?"

Coming back to reality Riah answered him, "I'm a little lost, and I was just trying to find someone so I could find out where I was."

"Lost? One does not simply walk into these woods without suffering the consequences." The man said while looking straight into Riah's eyes.

His gaze was powerful but Riah soon began to realize that there were people in the trees, and that they were all aiming arrows at her, ready to shoot. "What is this?" Riah asked the man.

"These woods are forbidden, people of your kind are not allowed past its border." The man answered.

"What do you mean by my kind? We are the same kind." Riah answered him.

The man suppressed an arrogant laugh, "You and I are the same kind? That is nothing but a dream of your kind."

"If you could just tell me where I am, I would greatly appreciate it. I only want to find my way home."

"You would not be able to understand our language, saying the sacred name of our home would be wasted on you." The man answered as he began to turn away from Riah.

"Could you at least tell me if I'm still in the United States? Or maybe Europe?" Riah asked.

At this the man stopped and turned around with a puzzled look on his face. "What are these places you speak of; they have never been said in this land."

"Look obviously we belong to different parts of the world and I have not given you and your friends a good first impression. I apologize for trespassing into your land. Could we start over, without the arrows ready to shoot me?" Riah asked as she stepped closer to the man. She could hear the archers tighten their strings and ready to fire on her. But then the man raised his hand at them and they brought their arrows down.

"We will talk, but we will go to the edge of the forest. The trees do not like having strangers in their midst." The man said as he began to walk quickly towards the edge of the forest. "Whatever you say." Riah said as she hurried after him.

"What is it that you want with our land?" The man asked as soon as they had reached the tree line.

"Wait, can I at least know your name?" Riah asked.

"Very well, my name is Haldir. I am a protector of my people; I watch the borders to guarantee that no intruders enter our land."

"Well Haldir, it is nice to meet you. I am Riah Dascal, I am a historic language specialist; I also study historic fighting techniques."

"A woman does not study such things, it is not proper."

"Many women where I come from would disagree with you, and who are you to say what women should and shouldn't do?" Riah said defensively.

"You're extremely outspoken, perhaps you will learn to think about the repercussions of what you say before you speak. You have wasted enough of my time, do not enter the forest again unless you wish to be full of arrows," Haldir said as he turned and began to walk back to his men.

"Wait, Haldir. Please, hear me out." Riah pleaded.

Haldir stopped but did not turn around.

"What are you going to do, leave me out here alone?" Riah asked trying to get at his conscience.

"Yes, that was the idea." Haldir answered turning around to face her.

"Do you treat all of your visitors with this same hospitality?"

"Most know not to come near the forest."

"And what of those who don't?"

"Try to enter our forest again and you will find your answer, though I do not believe that you would enjoy it much." Haldir said with a smirk and he turned for the last time and made his way to the forest.

At this Riah gave up, for the time being, she would have to come up with a better game plan to get this man to cooperate with her. The sun had fallen while the two had been talking so Riah decided to get some sleep and start again tomorrow. She found a small boulder not far from the forest and sat down to lean against it. It was then she remembered that she had her grandfather's journal; Riah pulled it out of her jacket and ran her hand over the cover. She knew that she couldn't read it but something was telling her that there was a huge connection between this journal and this strange land that she had come across. Riah looked to the forest, it looked as though it was glowing, it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, she had never heard of anything so wondrous on the planet.

'Maybe I have come to another world' she thought to herself. 'No that's silly, I have to be dreaming.' With that Riah laid down on thee ground and closed her eyes.

* * *

Haldir watched the girl from the top of a high tree. It looked as though he wasn't rid of her yet. He had never seen anyone like the girl. With fifteen arrows ready to fire upon her she hadn't even flinched, yet she was polite enough to apologize for making a bad impression on his company. 

'What was her name again?' Haldir thought to himself, 'Oh yes, Riah' quite an interesting name.

She was incredibly different from his people but there was something familiar about her, he just couldn't put his finger on it. As Haldir continued to watch Riah he saw her pull something red out of a pocket in her clothing. He saw it was a book of some kind. She held it as if it was very important to her, yet she did not open the book.

'How curious.'

His concentration was broken when he heard one of his men coming up the tree to relieve him of his watch.

'Oh well, I'm sure that she will just waste more of my time once the sun rises.' He thought as he climbed down the tree.

* * *

Riah woke early in the morning not remembering where she was. Then slowly as she stood up and stretched it all came flooding back to her. She really had no idea where she was but obviously it wasn't a dream. 

Suddenly someone jumped out from behind the boulder and grabbed her from behind. Another jumped in front of her and picked her grandfather's journal up off of the ground and placed it within the folds of his shirt. While Riah was struggling two more men showed their laughing faces. They must have thought that it was humorous for a woman to be out here alone with no protection.

They tied Riah's hands together and got onto their horses. She could not believe it they were about to drag her after their horses. What kind of civilization was she in? Well she wasn't about to stand for this; while the men weren't looking she easily freed her wrists from the poorly tied rope that bound them. Then she gave a hard tug on the rope and the man that was holding the other end was pulled off of his horse.

This only angered the others. They jumped off of their horses and circled her. Riah bent down to the man who was on the ground and pulled his sword out of his belt. Now that she had a weapon she could teach these morons a lesson. One of the men ran at her and their swords met, he was not bad but not nearly good enough to compete against Riah, she soon sent him to lay with the other. Then the third man came at her and with his first try knocked Riah's sword out of her hands.

With a devilish grin he began to slowly advance on Riah. Little did he know that Riah was remembering her days studying Martial Arts. In a flash Riah picked up one of the men's staffs that had been throw to the ground. Using it to anchor herself she swung both of her legs into the air and kicked the man square in the chest. The breath was knocked out of him and he fell to the ground, useless.

Now it was time for the main man, the one who had her journal. He had been standing back watching her throughout the whole ordeal, and now he walked towards her. Once again she seized an opportunity and snatched two short swords from one of the men on the ground. With a sudden yell the remaining man came running towards her at full speed. At the last second Riah stepped out of his path and let her sword trail against his arm. This let a steady stream of blood fall from the man's arm which only angered him more.

He ran after her again and this time Riah met him full on, blocking his sword with fluid graceful movements. Suddenly the man caught one of Riah's arms and bent it painfully behind her back; this angered Riah so she wound her foot around the man's ankle and pulled forward causing him to fall into his back bringing Riah down on top of him. Before she could get up Riah felt the cold steel of the man's sword cut deep into her bicep.

Riah struggled to get up but the man was holding her leg tightly. With a final kick he released her leg and leaning on his sword began to slowly get up. With his last ounce of strength he came at Riah one last time, but Riah had already driven her sword deep into his gut.

She looked towards the other men who were clambering to their horses. Ignoring them she reached inside the man's shirt and retrieved her journal. She kept the two small swords; she had never seen anything like them and liked the way they flowed in her hands. While trying to process everything that had just happened Riah heard a twig snap on the ground behind her.

She thought that one of the men was trying to sneak up on her, so she spun around quickly and held one of her swords to the man's neck. Riah looked into the man's face and saw that it was Haldir, but she didn't remove her sword from his throat.

"Very impressive." Haldir said.

"What was all that about?!" Riah yelled at Haldir raising her hand to grip his arm tightly.

"What do you think you are doing? I suggest that you remove your blade at once or suffer the consequences." Haldir said as he grabbed Riah's arm which was still gripping his own tightly and produced a dagger with the other which he placed near her own throat. He did this all so quickly that Riah was not able to do anything to stop him.

"How do I know that you did not send them out here to attack me?" Riah asked keeping her grip firm.

"How insulting, my people would never consort with that kind." Haldir insisted.

"You could be lying."

"Then I guess you just have to believe my word."

"Oh, I have other ways of getting information, don't you worry about that." Riah said as she expertly released herself from Haldir's grasp, spun back around and kicked him in his chest causing him to fall onto his back. Riah jumped on top of him and pinned his arms down knocking his dagger away.

"Now I'm only going to say this once so listen well, get over yourself and all of this my kind, your kind and tell me exactly who you are and where I am or I will let my blade fall on your throat. Riah said fiercely.

Haldir could tell the girl was serious, he felt the sting of her blade cut a tiny nick into the soft flesh of his neck. He had no doubts she would follow through with her threat.

Riah could barely keep up with what was happening; it was all going by so quickly. She couldn't believe the position that she was in, threatening to kill this man if she didn't tell her the information she needed to know. This was not like her at all, never in her life had she ever threatened another. Without taking her eyes off of Haldir she sensed that his company was surrounding her ready to let their arrows fly if she further harmed their leader. Well she could fix that. "Can you not fend for yourself? Call your men down or I will do it for you."

Haldir glanced up at his second in command and nodded. His men lowered their arrows.

"Send them away!" Riah ordered.

"Go!" Haldir told his men and they sprinted back to the forest, warily looking back not wanting harm to come to their leader.

"What it your choice? Are you going to tell me what I need to know?" Riah again asked.

"Were did you learn to fight like that? It was remarkable, you moved with such grace. You have great skill."

"I told you that I studied ancient fighting. Let me remind you that this is no time for small talk, I will cut your throat."

"Then you will not get the information you seek."

"I doubt that your fellow men are as resilient as you are. I will simply go through them until they tell me what I need to know."

"First you must learn to address us correctly, referring to us as men is an insult."

From the crouched position on top of Haldir, Riah furrowed her brow, she did not understand. "Okay then what are you?"

"We are the elves of Lorien."

"Elves? Lorien?" It was then that Riah really looked at Haldir. His skin looked radiant, almost as if it was glowing and his ears came to tiny points. Riah also noticed his eyes; Riah had never seen such intoxicating eyes. Riah was snapped back to reality when she was thrown onto her back. Haldir had seen that she was lost in thought and had used the opportunity to free himself. He then pinned Riah to the ground as she had done to him.

"Not as clever as you thought are you?" Haldir asked laughing.

"What are you going to do kill me?"

"Were you not going to do the same to me?"

"You deserved it, you sent those men to kill me."

"Again, those were not my men. I don't know what they wanted with you."

"If you didn't send them, why didn't you try to help me.?"

"It is not our way to deal with your kind, besides; it didn't look as if you needed help."

"So you were just going to leave me out here so they could drag me behind their horses until I was dead?"

"If they would have gotten out of hand we would have intervened."

"Fine, what are you going to do now?"

"Well, so far you have trespassed into my people's land, insulted us with your attitude and attempted to kill the March Warden of Lorien. We have executed men for less."

"So, why don't you let your blade fall so we can get this over with?"

"Oh no, you are different, I will not let you go that easily. You see this?" Haldir asked motioning towards the cut on his neck, "You will pay for that."

"You really think a lot of yourself don't you? In fact I have never met someone so arrogant. But I do bet that your men are watching you right now, they must think it's humorous to see their captain straddling a human. How embarrassing for you."

"Good try, Riah. But I will not let me guard down as easily as you did. That must have been something incredibly enthralling that you lost yourself in. I thought I could expect something more from someone with such courage." Haldir's face was only inches away from Riah's; she could feel his breathe on her cheek. Riah could no longer guess what Haldir would do, it didn't seem that he wanted to kill her only make her angry.

There was something familiar about Haldir that Riah couldn't grasp. Riah couldn't let her thoughts preoccupy her now, what she had to think about was the very sharp dagger that was being held to her throat. She would have to do something that Haldir would never expect.

"So you value courage? It is a respectable trait that many do not have."

"What is your point?" Haldir asked tightening his grip on Riah's shoulder.

With lightening reflexes Riah pulled Haldir down to her and kissed him fiercely. This Haldir definitely did not expect and Riah was able to scramble to her feet and retrieve her swords.

Haldir stood up, fury showing clearly on his face. "That was not so wise, little one."

"Little one?" Riah said as she spun her swords in her hands. Without another word she charged him but was knocked back onto the ground by Haldir's powerful arm.

"Enough!" Haldir yelled. "I will not fight with you any longer, this is nonsense!"

Riah looked up at him as his voice rose in anger. She had gone too far and she could think of no way to fix the damage she had done.

"You will no longer need these." Haldir said as he reached down and tore Riah's swords from her hands. "Stand up."

Riah did as he said in a daze. Something had happened when he had taken her swords, Haldir had touched her hands and she had felt something inside. She cold not put it into exact words because she had never felt it before, it was as if something turned on inside her and she was suddenly aware of everything about herself, immediately she felt self conscious and realized that Haldir was looking intently upon her. She had acted like such a fool; he did not want to harm her. She didn't know exactly what he wanted yet but she was sure it didn't involve violence Snapping back to reality Riah felt a hand on her arm. Without thinking she flinched from the warm touch.

"The man's blade cut you deep, and you have lost much blood. I can heal it for you if you wish." Haldir said uninterestedly.

"Umm, okay." Riah said hesitantly.

Haldir laid his hand over Riah's wound and before she could blink the pain ceased and Haldir stepped back.

Astonished Riah looked down at her arm, "Thank you, that was amazing."

"You are welcome." Haldir said trying to hide a smirk.

"I am sorry if I have caused trouble to you and your men. I did not mean any disrespect." Riah said awkwardly, she had never had many reasons to apologize to people in her life and she really didn't know how to go about it.

"Yes, well I believe this is yours." Haldir said completely ignoring her words as he picked up her journal from the ground where she had dropped it earlier. Haldir froze as he read the front of the book. 'It cannot be' he thought.

"Oh thank you." Riah said as she took the book from his hands. "I guess that I will be going then." Riah said as she tucked the journal into the folds of her jacket.

"Oh I don't think so, Riah." Haldir said in a rather arrogant tone. "You have broken many of our laws, you will come into the city with us and the Lady will choose your fate. And don't forget my promise to you, you will pay for this." He said showing the now healed cut on his neck.

"What do you mean?" Riah asked in confusion.

"Come, come Riah I know very well that you are not completely inept, you have to be punished for what you have done." Haldir said as he motioned for his men, within a flash they were surrounding Riah.

Riah knew it would be useless to fight against them so she allowed them to bind her hands behind her back and then begin to lead her towards the forest. She couldn't believe all of this was happening; it was like walking through a dream. It was all so strange and frightening, but then on the other hand it was so familiar. Something deep inside Riah told her that this was right but her mind told her that she was somewhere that she wasn't supposed to be.


	2. 2

Disclaimer: I make no profit from the use of Tolkien's characters nor do I own any of them.

Chapter 2

Haldir kept up a quick pace as they made their way deep into the forest. He had left most of his company to guard the borders and has asked only his brothers to accompany him and the woman. They made their way far ahead of Haldir and Riah scouting through the trees. Throughout the journey Haldir had been silent; his face showed anger but inside his thoughts were running wild.

He could not believe the book the woman carried. How had she gotten something of such value? He wasn't even aware that it had left Lothlorien. That is what the men that attacked her this morning must have been after. This was definitely a matter for the Lord and the Lady to handle but Haldir knew he couldn't keep himself from questioning the woman of her acquisition.

"That book you carry, did you find it here?" Haldir asked.

"What business is that of yours?" Riah said defiantly, trying to regain her dignity.

"It is an interesting item; do you know what the word on the cover means?" Haldir asked trying to ignore the obvious attitude in her answer.

"No, do you?" Riah asked quickly regretting the eagerness in her voice.

"Few do, but I am one of them. Would you mind if I looked at it?"

"How do I know that you won't steal it from me? It seems to be an item of great importance here." Riah asked.

Haldir looked at her in surprise.

"What, you don't think I missed that greedy, thrilled look on the man's face who took it from me do you? Can you tell me what the cover says?"

"Very well, but I will tell you no more of the book."

"Why? You act like you know a great deal about it."

"It is not for me to tell."

"Ok, so what does it say?"

"Krystos, in your common tongue."

Krystos, Riah had heard that word before, but she couldn't remember where.

"What does this word mean?"

"It is someone's name." Haldir said quietly with a hint of sadness coming through his voice.

"Do you know this person?" Riah asked trying to get him to continue.

"I did know him."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I have told you too much already, I will not go on." Haldir said abruptly.

"Have I upset you in some way?" Riah asked not really wanting to make him mad again, but not able to avoid her prying ways.

"You put much value on yourself little one, it would take much more than a mere human to upset me."

"You still call me little one, as if you are my elder."

"I'm many ways I am."

"Really, it's looks as if you would rather be my master the way you have me tied up like a slave. What do you fear from me?"

"Though you may not, I recall the events of earlier today quite clearly. Did you not attempt to harm me then?"

"Attempt?" Riah said with a laugh. "As I recall dear March Warden, you were very near to the end of your life. I should have suspected you would try to remember the scene differently to accommodate your pride."

"Before boasting too much I would look to the one who has their hands bound to decide who the victor was in that confrontation." Haldir said while still looking forward, never slowing his pace. Suddenly a rope was wrapped around his neck and pulled tight slowly cutting of his breathe.

"Who's bound by who captain?" Riah whispered into his ear, while slowly tightening the rope around his neck.

For the first time in his life Haldir was truly afraid for his life, somehow this woman was able to continually catch him off his guard and this time it looked as if it would be fatal.

Riah let out a lively laugh as she let go off the rope around Haldir's neck, he fell forward onto the ground but was not hurt.

"This is ridiculous!" she said as Haldir rubbed his neck.

"Listen Haldir, I really had no intention of killing or even hurting you just now, but you have to understand that when my pride or ability is attacked I retaliate. It is something that I have been doing all my life. It is a very foolish trait and my grandfather always told me that it would get me into trouble. And now look at me, lost in some land that I have never before seen or heard off and continually threatening the life of someone of extremely high importance."

"You speak much truth; it is good that you understand yourself, Riah. But you need self control, harness your strengths and weaknesses and don't let them control you." Haldir said as he stood and walked towards her.

"Words of such wisdom, I have heard before but by someone much more familiar to me." Riah said with a cold feeling of loss coming to her.

"Really, who?"

"My grandfather, he was constantly teaching me wonderful lessons about life. He wanted to be sure that I would make sound decisions and be happy. He told me everything of his life so I could learn from him, everything except..." Riah quickly cut off her last thought silently cursing herself for saying too much.

"Except what Riah, what part of his life did your grandfather keep from you?"

"Oh, nothing it's not important." Riah said as she turned away from him and began walking in the direction of the city, she could now see it and knew they were very close.

"Riah wait, I want to talk to you, before we reach the city."

Riah stopped but did not turn around. She jumped a bit when Haldir came up behind her and laid his hand on her shoulder.

"Riah, I know that we have not gotten along very well, and that little stunt you played just before was completely unacceptable, but I want to discuss something far more serious than life and death. Riah, please." Haldir pleaded bringing his other hand to her back and letting it rest gently there.

Riah could feel them warmth of his hands through her clothing. His demeanor had changed so much from earlier and she didn't know how to handle him being nice towards her. Something inside her was starting to stir, something that had long been pent up, for it was a weakness and weakness was not accepted in Riah's life. This was all so unfamiliar to her; Haldir was showing compassion towards her even after she had nearly taken his life. Could she open up herself and let a friendly face in? Did she dare reveal her secrets?

Riah didn't have a chance to think on the subject because one of Haldir's men came running from the direction of the forest's border.

"Haldir, we are under attack! At least one hundred men charged the border minutes ago. They posses great skill and are not relenting."

"I will go to the border, continue to the city and bring reinforcements. Oh, and take Riah with you." Haldir said calmly as he turned toward the direction of the border.

"No, I can fight." Riah said following Haldir.

"Oh no, go to the city, you will be safe there." Haldir said sternly.

"If you think that tone will intimidate me you are mistaken Haldir, I will go with you and that is final."

"I don't have time for this, do as you wish, but we will not be there to save your hide this time."

"I wouldn't think of it." Riah said as they began to run to the border.

* * *

By the time they arrived the battle was well underway.

"There are at least three hundred men here, more must have shown up." Haldir said quickly assessing the scene.

"Haldir, go lead your men, don't worry about me." Riah said pushing him towards a large group of elves who were fighting with the greatest of skill.

"Be safe Riah, and above all things, protect that book." Haldir said, and then quickly ran towards his men.

This is madness Riah thought to herself looking all about her. These men were well armed, unlike the men from this morning, and they had been trained to fight well. The men were so close to the border that they were shaded by the trees, Riah felt it would be getting dark soon and if the men were able to get into the trees it would not be easy to find them in the darkness.

The elf warriors fought fluidly and efficiently, though they were outnumbered. Riah saw that Haldir had joined into the fray, wielding his sword with expertise. Suddenly Riah felt something drop at her feet; she looked down at the bundle. As she bent down and removed the cloth she found the two short swords that she had taken from the man that morning. Picking them up she looked up into the trees and saw one of Haldir's brothers give her a quick wink then continue to the fight. Riah swung the swords in her hands; once again they felt right, like they belonged to her.

Well, here we go; she said to herself then ran full speed into to fight.

Riah let out a loud yell as the first sword came at her; she blocked it expertly with one sword while the other sliced deep into the man's stomach. Riah continued to fight ferociously; making her way to the center of the battle. While wrestling with a particularly big man, she was thrown into something hard. Glancing back she saw that it was the rock she had slept by the night before. After the man throwing her into the rock again, Riah kicked him hard in his right knee. While he fell to the ground briefly Riah planted her right foot on his shoulder and waited. Then as he shot up in anger, Riah pushed her foot against him and was catapulted up onto the rock.

Once there she could see that the men though still coming on strong were beginning to dwindle and it looked like none had crossed the line into the trees yet. Night had fallen and the forest looked luminous as it did last night. Riah was about to jump back down into the fight when she was grabbed from behind.

"We have been looking for you." A harsh raspy voice whispered into her ear.

"What do you mean?" Riah asked.

"All of this is for you." The voice said as he turned her again towards the fight.

"You are attacking the elves because of me? Why?"

"They had you, we wanted you, so we came to get you."

"Why do you want me?"

"You are a very powerful being; it would not be in our interests to leave you in the company of elves."

"Ok, now you have me, please stop this attack."

"Oh no, this is going to continue for our sheer delight.

"Innocents are dying!" Riah yelled trying to free herself from this man's grasp.

"Yes, isn't it wonderful?"

"No, it's not. Call down your men!"

"Never!"

With a flash Riah kicked her leg up and nailed the man in the head, as he staggered back she turned around and was shocked at what she saw.

She knew this man; he was in one of her grandfather's old pictures. Everything matched from the shaggy shoulder length brown hair to the piercing green eyes. Riah could not remember what her grandfather had said his name was; only that he had died a long time ago.

The man began to circle her and by the look in his eyes she could tell he was dangerous. Riah was not sure if she could handle him alone. Spinning her swords in her hands Riah charged the man only to be thrown to the ground by him.

Riah turned over onto her back and saw the dark figure that stood above her; through her hazy vision she could see that he was raising a dagger into the air. Fearing her life was at an end she clutched the book that was still hidden in her coat. As soon as her hand touched the book she felt a surge of energy flow through her, which forced her to sit up straight knocking the man over.

Eyes still closed, Riah began to feel a strange wind rushing around her. The wind became so loud that she could no longer hear the fight going on below her. She pulled the book out of her coat and opened her eyes to look down at it; again the word on the front was glowing.

Riah was suddenly hit with a huge flow of pain and something told her it was coming from those elves hurt in the battle, the pain became so much she could no longer handle it and at the top of her lungs yelled, "KRYSTOS!!!!!!!!!"

Riah fell to her back and she knew that somehow the battle was over, but her journey was only beginning. Then everything went black.


	3. 3

**See Chapter 1 for disclaimer.**

**Chapter 3**

Haldir channeled all of his skill to fight against the men. Though deeply into the fight; all he could think about was Riah. He knew that she was well trained and could defend herself but he felt that he should not have left her alone. It had grown dark and though the night did not hinder the elves vision he could tell that the men were having trouble adjusting their eyes.

Haldir pulled his sword out of a man's torso as his brother, Rumil yelled out his name. Haldir looked towards him and he pointed to the boulder in the middle of the clearing. Haldir let out a sigh of relief when he saw Riah standing on top of the rock. She was covered in dirt and blood but it looked as though she wasn't hurt.

Haldir saw movement to the right of Riah and his heart sank, he knew the man that approached her and he was not a good man. Haldir began to fight his way frantically towards the boulder, motioning for his brothers to do the same. As Haldir watched the man come up behind Riah he yelled her name but it was no use; his voice could not be heard over the battle. Haldir was halfway to the boulder when he saw the man grab her from behind. The men began to see that Haldir was concentrating on something else and used it to their advantage and attacked him with even more ferocity as before. By the time Haldir was finally able to stand up he saw Riah on the ground with the man standing above her with a dagger drawn.

"No!!" Haldir yelled running towards the boulder. He was almost there when he saw Riah sit up quickly, knocking the man to the ground. Then he felt a strong wind all around them. Both elf and man stopped fighting to look towards the boulder as if somehow drawn to it.

Haldir stood at the foot of the boulder looking up at Riah. He was unable to move from the spot. He wanted desperately to jump up there and help her but something was holding him back. Then over the deafening wind Riah's scream pierced the air and in that same second the wind stopped. Haldir was snapped out of his daze only to realize that all of the men that had survived the battle thus far were lying on the ground unconscious. The elf wardens looked around in confusion wondering what had happened.

Then Haldir remembered that Riah was still on the boulder. With the agility of a cat he jumped onto the massive rock only to find no one there, but on the ground laid Riah's swords and a ring. The ring was a simple silver band and Haldir tried to remember if Riah had been wearing a ring earlier. His question was answered when he read the inscription on the inside of the ring. Written clearly were the words "Never Surrender". Haldir could think of no one else who fit these words better then Riah.

Haldir was pulled out of his thoughts by his brother Rumil yelling his name as he ran towards him. Haldir quickly placed the ring on his pinky finger so he could return it to Riah.

"Haldir, she was taken. I saw him; I don't understand I thought he was gone with Krystos."

"I know it doesn't make sense, but now we know that Riah is involved in all of this some how. Did you see which way they went?"

"Therein lies the problem brother, they disappeared into thin air. One second they were there and the next they were not."

"We must go to the lady and seek her counsel, and warn her that once again Dansyl haunts Middle Earth."

Haldir and his brothers ran as fast as they could to the heart of the city, they knew that in the hands of Dansyl Riah was in great danger and they could spare no time. All that Haldir could think of was Riah and her safety and how amazing it was that she summoned the wind to end the battle.

"Look how he concentrates on her so." Haldir's brother Rumil said to his other brother Orophin.

"Yes, he has become so attached to her in such a short amount of time." Orophin answered.

Rumil hid a smirk from Haldir as they ran, "I pity Dansyl if he harms Riah, for he will feel the wrath of our March Warden."

"Galadriel!! Stay behind me!!" Celeborn yelled. Somehow during the battle ten men were able to get past the elves and had made their way into the city. They were now closing in on Celeborn and Galadriel intent on murder.

"You dare come into this land and threaten my wife and me?" Celeborn called to the men with a dark glitter in his eye. He un sheathed his sword as the men began to circle around him. The first man came at Celeborn and he blocked him with ease, the all at once the men ran at him. Though Celeborn was an expert swordsman these men were remarkably trained. Nevertheless Celeborn fought with all his might he fury growing stronger every second.

Galadriel watched as her husband fought the men, she wanted desperately to help him and was about to do just that when she saw that five men had pulled away from the group and were now stalking towards her with malice in their eyes. One man slowly pulled a long dagger out of his cloak as an evil grin came across his face. Galadriel stayed quiet not wanting to distract Celeborn, but slowly raised her hand to the table that she was standing by and found the long curved sword that Celeborn had gifted to her many years ago. She had never raised the sword in defense but that was all about to change.


	4. 4

See Chapter 1 for Disclaimer.

**Chapter 4**

Riah awoke with a terrible headache. She vaguely remembered what had happened the night before but hoped that Haldir and all of the elves were safe.

"It is so wonderful to see you again, Riah." A voice boomed from behind her. "You have grown so much from the agitated baby that I once held in my arms."

The voice was given a face when Dansyl walked in front of Riah. He stood two feet in front of her with a devilish smirk on his face.

"Who are you?" Riah asked.

"Now, now how can you not recognize your own god-father?"

"I have no god-father."

"Not that you were ever told of. When you were born your grandfather and I were the best of friends. So much in fact that he and your mother asked me to be your protector should they be unable. I gratefully accepted and looked into your eyes as I held you that night. Already there was a fire in them and I knew that you were different from everyone else. I could have taught you much but something happened that night that prevented any future teachings. Something that changed my life and you grandfather's lives forever."

"What happened?" Riah asked still not sure if she should believe what this man was saying.

"We were brought into this world much like you were. Your grandfather had found the journal; of course it was empty then, at an old book store. That night as we studied it we were transported into Middle Earth right in front of the woods of Lorien."

"Then what?"

"Your dear March Warden found us and brought us into the heart of the city as the lady requested. She had foreseen our coming and knew our purpose. We listened to her tells us of our future duties and what would be expected of us. Your grandfather was fascinated and agreed with everything the lady said and pledged himself to her. I on the other hand did not want to be told what to do by a mere woman so I rebelled and refused to help them. For that I was banished from the city and forced to fend for myself. Your grandfather was given the power to travel back and forth from Lorien to his Earth but I was stuck here to dwell in my bad notions."

"What was my grandfather's task?"

"Your grandfather as well as I was given special gifts; you could call them. We were to be bringers of balance and peace to Middle Earth."

"Gifts. What sort of gifts?"

"Let me see if I can break it down to a human level. These gifts would be unnatural on your Earth, they would not be accepted. I suppose to get my point across we can just call them mystical forces." Dansyl said with a sly smile.

"You mean like magic?" Riah asked.

"No, no, magic is far too weak a word to describe this, what we obtained were incredible forces to do our bidding. A simple thought from one of our minds could send your Earth reeling back into the age of the dinosaurs."

"So basically, you could either be incredibly beneficial to Middle Earth or."

"Incredibly deadly." Dansyl cut her off with a glint in his eye.

* * *

After what seemed like a lifetime Haldir and his brothers made it to the city where they heard a terrible commotion coming from high in the tree tops. Racing up the endless steps Haldir found a most unfortunate situation.

The Lord Celeborn fought three men ferociously while the Lady Galadriel held off four with the utmost grace that could be held by a lady in battle.

Haldir's fury grew to monstrous bounds as he drew his sword and moved to protect the Lady. Soon his brothers joined into the fray and began the final deadly dance of the battle.

Haldir was thrown towards the stairs by a particularly big man who then pounced on him with his full weight knocking the breathe completely out of him. Haldir knew that this and one other man were the only left alive and hoped his brothers were successful in finishing off the last. With a feline ability that only he could master he flipped the man over to land further down the stairs. As the stunned man rose to his feet he charged Haldir and threw his weight into his stomach. As they flew through the air Haldir placed his hands around the burly mans neck and gave a sharp twist, the man was dead by the time they landed on the ground.

Haldir rushed up the steps to check on the Lord and the Lady. What he saw at the top of the stairs made his knees go weak. Lord Celeborn knelt over the motionless body of Galadriel lying on the floor, eternal tears flowing from his eyes.

Riah knew that she had to get out of the horrible prison she was in she just had no clue on how she would accomplish this feat. She didn't know weather she could trust that the information that Dansyl had given her was true or not but it could sure explain a lot about her grandfather if it was valid. Her grandfather was constantly going on last second trips and would never tell her where he was going; he was always incredibly secret about these and would not allow her to dwell in his library while he was gone.

Dansyl had gone further to explain that while her grandfather had used his extraordinary gifts to heal bodies and minds, spread peace, and ensure the well being of Middle Earth along with the Lady Galadriel he had used his to take life, spread war, and gain power. Dansyl added to his dismay that every major scheme he had hatched had been thwarted by her grandfather and Galadriel. He had also told her something that sent her reeling into a blind fury. Riah's grandfather had been Haldir's mentor. He had taught Haldir many valuable things about life and death.

Riah felt betrayed; first by Haldir because he had known damn well that the book she carried belonged to her grandfather, who was known as Krystos in Middle Earth, and he didn't tell her, but mostly she felt betrayed by her grandfather. She was jealous that he had shared part of himself with someone besides her; she had always thought that they had that special bond only between them.

Soon Dansyl knew how to push her buttons, he began to tell her simple things regarding Haldir and how she had foolishly fallen under his charms, that he didn't tell her of her grandfather because he was selfish and wanted his memory of him all to himself. Dansyl's words fed Riah's anger at the March Warden until two days after Dansyl brought Riah to his stronghold he told her some more shocking news. Now that Krystos had died his power had to pass on to someone and that he had chosen Riah as his heir. Within the next hours Riah would be slowly gaining all of Krystos' former abilities. Dansyl knew that Riah was still bitter towards Lorien's March Warden and proposed an offer to her. Join with him and together they could overrun the Lady Galadriel and have free reign over all of Middle Earth. They could then shape it as they wanted and let evil and tyranny run rampant across the land.

Without a second thought Riah accepted his offer and he released her from her chains and led her out onto a balcony overlooking tens of thousands of men and women loyal to Dansyl. Dansyl took hold of Riah's hand a held it above their heads and the masses cheered.

Riah thought to herself if I am going to do this it has to be now. She then freed her hand from Dansyl's grip and stepped closer to the balcony. He didn't realize her intentions until it was too late. Riah took the final step off the edge and began her plummet to the ground.

Haldir raced to his Lords side and looked into his heartbroken eyes. 'I should have been there to protect her, this is all my fault.' Haldir thought to himself.

"She is not dead Haldir, but she is severely hurt. It will take along time for her to heal. Do not blame yourself; you did all that you could. Now go back to the border and see to your men." Celeborn told him quietly yet sternly which told him to not question his Lord.

Riah landed on the ground with the grace of a cat laughing to herself on her triumph. Like she would really agree to help Dansyl; that was something that would never happen. Above her Riah heard Dansyl's orders to seize her and not to let her get away, but she had already taken off for the gate when she saw a beautiful black horse tied up to a post. With a devilish grin on her face Riah untied the horse and jumped on. As she raced out into the clearing she stole a glance back to the stronghold and realized that Dansyl's army was very close to her.

There was no way that they could have gotten to her as quickly as they did, Dansyl must have aided them. She pulled back on the reins of her horse and turned him to face the mass of men. They were charging her with relentless speed and arrows raised waiting for the second that they were close enough to shoot accurately. Slowly Riah raised her hand with her palm facing the army and a loud but pleasant noise rose above the thundering hooves.

The look of malice was erased from the men's faces but their pace did not slow. Before Riah could blink they had reached where she sat on her horse but instead of killing or seizing her they all rode past her and made an arc to turn around and ride back to the stronghold of Dansyl. Riah was amazed at what she had just done. She gave Dansyl a quick mocking wave and turned around to ride towards Lorien where she had some unfinished business to settle.

"MARCHWARDEN!" Haldir heard from his perch in the trees, he had returned to the border as his Lord had instructed and now heard a familiar voice bellowing to him.

Riah's anger towards Haldir had grown during her ride back to Lorien and she was now beginning to wish that she had finished him off when she had the rope around his neck days before. Now she wanted nothing but to confront him with a little hand to hand combat to teach him something he would never forget. 'No one mistreats me and gets away with it, no one.' Riah thought to herself as her eyes clouded over with pure malice.

"MARCHWARDEN! HALDIR!!" Riah yelled at the top of her lungs in a furious tone. "SHOW YOURSELF MARCHWARDEN, FOR I MUCH DESIRE TO SPEAK WITH YOU!!"


	5. 5

Disclaimer: I make no profit from the use of Tolkien's characters nor do I own them.

**Chapter 5**

Haldir was amazed that Riah was still alive much less standing at the tree line in one piece. He jumped from his perch in the trees and was about to ask Riah how she had gotten away from Dansyl when a dagger flew by his head and imbedded itself into a tree behind him.

"What was that for?" Haldir asked Riah.

"You know damn well what it was for, come out here and fight lets end this now." Riah replied her voice dark and edgy.

"What are we supposed to finish? Riah, I'm confused what is this all about? Why are you upset with." but before Haldir could finish his sentence Riah held her hand up and he felt his feet being dragged upon the ground towards her. "Riah, stop this at once." Haldir growled becoming quite angry.

"And what are you going to do tie me up again?" Riah asked mockingly.

"I know what you are trying to do and it is not going to work, I am not going to fight you again. You have no reason to be this angry with me." Haldir said still being pulled across to ground.

"No reason? NO REASON? I have every reason to be upset with you, why didn't you tell me that you knew Krystos? You would have to have guessed by now who I am. You could have saved me a lot a trouble by simply telling me the truth!"

"Riah, I am sorry but it is my business whether I told you about Krystos or not. And frankly I didn't think you ready to deal with that information yet." Haldir said taking on a rather arrogant tone that didn't seem to please Riah very much.

By now Riah had pulled him to less than a foot in front of her. Haldir was unsure what she would do next and desperately did not want to fight her. Krystos had warned him that she would be upset but never in his wildest dreams did he think she would be this mad.

"You are going to wish you never heard the names Riah or Krystos, Marchwarden." Riah said as she released her hold on Haldir and began to whisper something under her breath. Haldir sensing what was coming was not good tried to talk her out of her fury. But Riah was not paying attention to him and this pushed Haldir's anger up to her level. Within a flash he had grabbed Riah and was twisting her arms behind her back.

"Let me go."

"You will not harm the Golden Wood or any of its inhabitant's do you understand?"

"You have no authority to tell me what to do, now release me at once!" Riah said through clenched teeth.

"Your grandfather would be very upset to see his only grand-daughter acting so vile." Haldir whispered into her ear and all at once she stopped struggling, her skin became incredibly hot, so much that Haldir was forced to let go of her for fear of being burned.

"I will teach you to talk of my grandfather in front of me." Riah said her skin glowing red with her rage. Suddenly she charged Haldir slamming her fists against his chest. Haldir knew that under different circumstances she would be fighting with more skill but do to her emotional involvement with the situation her will was giving out. She pounded on his chest a few more times before clapsing against it with tears running down her face. Haldir said nothing afraid to anger her again but simply wrapped his arms around her in a futile attempt to give her some comfort.

"I don't know what to do with all this." Riah said between tears.

"I realize this is happening fast for you, but you are becoming very powerful and your anger fuels that power. It can be extremely dangerous if you let your emotions get in the way of what needs to be done." Haldir said smoothing Riah's hair as she shuddered against him.

"What if I don't want this gift from my grandfather? What if I mess this up? I couldn't bear to let him down."

"I know, I know." Haldir replied. After a couple minutes of silence Riah got an idea, "Haldir, what about Galadriel? Maybe I could talk to her and try to get all of the things in my mind straightened out. Do you think she would help me?"

"I can think of no reason why she would not try, Lord Celeborn has no doubt healed her by now and she should be on her way to recovery. Let us leave now for the city." Haldir said delighted to see some joy come back to Riah's eyes.

* * *

During the journey Haldir and Riah talked in great length to one another. They learned much about the other and enjoyed sharing stories of Krystos with each other. Gone was all of the hate that Riah had felt before when Dansyl had poisoned her mind, and in its place a true friendship was beginning.

* * *

Haldir lead Riah up the stairs to the Lady's room. He knocked quietly on the door and heard a weak voice bid him to enter. What his eyes met was not a merry site, the lady lay still unconscious and Lord Celeborn knelt over her body trying desperately to revive her.

"My lord, what."

"Please Haldir say nothing, I would like to talk to Riah alone. Leave us." Celeborn said quietly.

"But my lord..."

"Leave us!!" Celeborn said more forcefully.

Haldir looked to Riah who simply nodded that he should leave. He turned on his heel and walked purposefully out the door.

Riah quietly shut the door and went to kneel by Lord Celeborn.

"Riah, she is going to die. My wife is going to die and there is nothing that I can do for her." Celeborn said tears rolling down his face.

"No, no don't say that, I'm sure that she can be healed."

"I've tried, don't you think that I have tried! I cannot heal her; she is to far gone, there is no hope."

"There is always hope, you have to believe me." Riah said putting her hand on the lord's shoulder. "Look at me," she said as he raised his head toward her. Riah gently wiped the tears from his face with her thumb. "Say it, say that there is still hope for your wife, you have to believe it within yourself or she will be lost."

"I can't" Celeborn whispered.

"You can, now say it!" Riah said urgently.

"There, there is still hope." Celeborn whispered.

"Now take my hand, we will heal her together." Riah said taking Celeborn's hand in her own. They both closed their eyes and began to whisper healing words under their breath. When Riah opened her eyes she saw that a golden light was rushing about the room going every which way. She looked to Celeborn and he was looking at her astonished. The light began to omit a high pitched scream as is flew faster about the room. When they felt they could take it no more the light gathered itself and rushed towards the lady laying peacefully on her bed. Celeborn jumped forward to block it but Riah held him back. The light hit the lady with such a force that her body was pushed down into the bed. A blinding light shone from where the light had hit the lady and Riah and Celeborn jumped to the floor to escape it. Then as suddenly as it had begun the screaming stopped and the light vanished. Riah was not exactly sure what had happened as she and the lord stood up their backs facing the lady's bed.

"Celeborn?" A small but musical voice asked from behind them.

Riah and Lord Celeborn stood motionless until they both slowly turned around and looked toward the source of the voice, completely stunned by what they saw.


	6. 6

See Chapter 1 for disclaimer.

**Chapter 6**

Haldir had already left the Lord and the Lady's flet when he heard the scream. His heart stopped as he slowly turned around, once again he felt as if his feet were glued to the floor. His mind went first to Riah and not to Galadriel, which disturbed him greatly. His first thoughts should always be of his Lady's safety, yet since Riah had come around all that had changed. The screaming had long faded when Haldir's ears were accosted with another scream, this one yelling his name. Haldir realized that he was no longer stuck to the ground and took off running towards the Lady's room.

Riah didn't believe what she was seeing, Galadriel had come out of her deep sleep but she had not come alone. Riah saw her grandfather standing next to Galadriel's bed, but it was as if she was looking at his ghost. He was oddly transparent and there was a shimmering light all around him. Suddenly there was some one else standing next to Krystos, masked in the same light. Riah saw a glint of metal and raised her gaze to see what it was, horror filled her eyes as she realized that the other person was Dansyl and he was holding a dagger raised above Galadriel.

Without even realizing she had done it Riah yelled for Haldir as she ran to block the dagger from harming Galadriel. As Riah jumped to the bed Celeborn grabbed Galadriel and pulled her to him and away from harm. As Riah reached the bed she turned around to block Dansyl's attack, but she was too late; the dagger drove deep into her side. Riah let out a painful scream and fell on to the bed, but not before she backhanded Dansyl sending him reeling to the floor. Dansyl let out an angry yell and vanished leaving Riah staring at the floor in disbelief. Haldir ran into the room and froze when he saw Krystos, he then saw Riah lying on the bed with a large pool of blood and ran to her side.

"Riah! What happened?" Haldir asked anxiously.

"I'm not sure." Riah answered.

"You're badly wounded."

"Haldir, I'm fine, please, go check on the Lady."

"But…"

"No buts Haldir please go."

As Haldir reluctantly walked away Riah turned her attention to her grandfather who was still standing there in his urethral glow. She really couldn't believe that he was real, but her little bout with Dansyl proved that they were very real and in his case very deadly. Tears came to her eyes as Krystos silently walked towards her and placed his hand on her cheek.

"Grandfather." Riah whispered.

"Yes my child, it is me. Don't be alarmed I assure you all is safe now. Dansyl was able to break through our barriers for a short time, but he has been pulled back now."

"I don't understand how are you here?" Riah asked as Krystos sat down beside her on the bed and wiped a tear from her cheek.

"I was allowed to escort Lady Galadriel back from the Halls, to assure her safety."

"Can you stay?"

"No Riah I cannot, but I must warn you that a great danger is coming, and it is coming for you. You will have to use everything you have to fight it."

"What do you mean what kind of danger?"

"All I can tell you is that you will not be able to hide from it. Riah I know all of this is terribly overwhelming but you must open up yourself to others especially the elves here in Lorien, they want to help you but you have to let them in, do not be afraid."

"I miss you so much grandfather."

"I miss you more than words can describe dear, but I will always be watching over you. I must go back now, be prepared for anything. Now I must speak with Haldir before I leave. Be safe child, and be wary of Dansyl's trickery."

"Goodbye grandfather" Riah said wrapping her arms around him in a hug. He then kissed her cheek and walked to where Haldir was standing with Celeborn and Galadriel.

Riah was no longer able to stand so she sat down on the bed in hopes to ease the pain radiating from her side. She was able to hear the hushed urgent whispers that Krystos and Haldir exchanged but was unable to discern their words. Time stopped for Riah until she heard the soft sound of robes rustling and opened her eyes to a bright fading light.

Standing up quickly wanting to give her grandfather one last goodbye, Riah was bombarded by a thousand little stars clouding her vision. Riah felt herself begin to fall and realized that she wasn't falling towards the bed; she tried to steady herself but couldn't will her legs to move. The last thing she saw was Haldir's worried face rushing towards her and then heard a loud crack as she fell through a glass table and her head hit the floor harder then she thought possible.

She could hear everything going on around her as Haldir knelt by her side and called her name and the Lord and the Lady ran to her side, but she was unable to see anything. A terrified thought ran through her head as she came to the conclusion that the fall may have taken her vision. Riah began to panic and yelled for Haldir at the top of her lungs; until the pain began to take control and darkness overcame her.


	7. 7

See Chapter 1 for Disclaimer.

**Chapter 7**

Haldir was highly skeptical about what Krystos has told him. If anyone else had told him these shocking facts he wouldn't have believed them, but since this was his mentor he took his words into careful consideration. Haldir had been unaware of how much power Dansyl had acquired since Krystos had passed, and now feared for Riah's safety even more then before. If Krystos' suspicions were right Dansyl was going to come after Riah with everything he had. Krystos believed that Dansyl planned to capture Riah and take her power to combine it with his own. He would then be unbelievably powerful, even more so then Galadriel. There was no telling the havoc he would reek upon Middle Earth.

Haldir did not have anymore time to think on this subject as he realized Krystos fade away and Riah bolt up from the bed. She became still then began to sway with a lost look in her eyes. Haldir looked to Galadriel and Celeborn who were also looking towards Riah with worried looks on their faces. As if in slow-motion Riah began to fall away from the bed. Haldir ran to catch her but felt as if he couldn't move fast enough. He had almost reached her when she crashed through the glass table and hit the floor hard.

Haldir fell to his knees next to Riah and put his hand underneath her head. Remarkably she opened her eyes and began to move. Haldir smiled slightly to the Lady and the Lord who had knelt by her other side, thankful that she wasn't so badly hurt. He thought surely after her head hit the floor like that something would be permanently damaged. Haldir began to talk to Riah asking her if she was okay, when she didn't answer Galadriel and Celeborn began to call her name as well.

Without warning Riah began to scream Haldir's name over and over, and thrashed her arms as if reaching for something. Haldir didn't understand what was wrong with her as he tried to catch her arms to keep her from scratching him and the others. Once he secured her arms in his grip she became still but still called his name. It was then that he realized that her eyes were glazed over. He had seen eyes like this before; they belonged to a blind man whom he had passed in a town once. Dread filled him as he looked up into the Lady's eyes, he could tell that she had also come to the same conclusion. Haldir called to Riah again to let her know that they were there and not to panic but she had stopped struggling against him and as he looked down to her, her head fell to the side as she fell into darkness.

"No!! Riah!!" Haldir yelled as he took her into his arms.

"Haldir she is not gone, only unconscious. We can save her but she must be healed immediately." Galadriel said calmly.

* * *

Dark dreams haunted Riah as she drifted in and out of consciousness. Images of death and pain flashed through her mind until tears rushed down her cheeks. She wanted desperately to be able to move, to talk to someone, but she couldn't will herself to wake up from her sleep.

Haldir had excused himself of his watch duties to tend to Riah, despite the threat that Dansyl might have the nerve to attack Lorien with Riah unable to defend herself. He had stayed by her side day and night since she fell, leaving only to converse with the Lady. She had told him to be patient and not to worry but he couldn't help but do so when he saw tears running down Riah's cheeks while she slept. She hadn't moved at all since they had carried her to the bed that horrible night. Haldir himself wasn't able to rest for long periods of time because he would awaken from nightmares of Riah screaming his name as she realized that she couldn't see anything.

It had been a week since Dansyl has attacked and Haldir sat by Riah's side reading Krystos' journal. He wrote of his coming to the Golden Wood and becoming like a father to Haldir, and also of how it broke his heart to keep this wondrous secret from his only granddaughter. Haldir suddenly sensed movement from the bed and lowered the book to look towards Riah. She lay still for a minute before moving her hand. Haldir knelt beside the bed and took her hand in his calling her name softly.

Riah slowly opened her eyes, overjoyed that she was finally able to pull herself out of her never ending sleep. She could feel someone's presence bending over her and holding her hand, but she was unable to see anything, despite the fact that her eyes were open. She then remembered what had happened when she fell through the table and her head hit the floor. The fall had taken her sight away. The person holding her hand was calling her name and asking her how she was feeling. Riah had no clue who this person was, for a second she thought she recognized his voice and then the strength in his hands but then the feeling was gone.

She called out quietly to him, "Who's there?"

Haldir was so overjoyed that she had woken up, that when she spoke it brought him back to reality, "Riah, it's me."

"Who?"

"Me, Haldir." Haldir said not understanding what the problem was.

"Do I know you?" Riah asked trying to think of the men she had met in her lifetime, but still not having the slightest idea to who this one was.

"Of course you know me, Riah stop playing games."

"I am playing no games, I don't know who you are, and frankly I'm a little worried that you, a stranger, is sitting here mocking me."

"Riah, no, you know who I am"

"I do not, now am I still in the city?"

"Well, umm yes, yes you are." Haldir answered completely stunned.

"Good, then I would like to speak with Lord Celeborn, immediately." Riah said as sleep threatened to take her over once more. She would fight this sleep of death, with everything she had.

"Very well." Haldir said in a stony voice as he rose and left the room.

Riah remembered everything that happened the night that Dansyl had attacked Galadriel. Her grandfather had told her that danger was coming and it would no doubt be coming quickly. It was imperative that she talk with Celeborn to get his opinion on the matter.

Riah could hardly believe that she was actually blind, every time she thought about it tears threatened to fall. The whole idea of it was so overwhelming, that Riah had no clue how she was going to deal with it. And with the threat of Dansyl looming in the back of her mind, Riah tried to think of a way she could defeat him without seeing him.

Now on top of all these other problems there was this guy Haldir who had been watching her while she was unconscious, the whole thought of it was creepy and freaking her out. Riah hoped that Celeborn would get here soon they could talk before she passed out again. Finally the dam that had been pushing against its barriers let go and Riah's tears began to fall. Great sobs that racked through her body and caused her injuries to scream with pain. She willed herself to stop but was unable to and finally gave in to the pain.

"You know you will reverse all of Haldir's healing crying like that, he'll think he did an unsatisfactory job on you." Celeborn said from the doorway with a slight smile on his face.

"Ahh, Celeborn you mock me so." Riah said with a smile as she wiped tears from her face. Suddenly Celeborn was sitting next to her on the bed; she hadn't even realized he had moved from the door.

"Child you are strong, but even the strong need a shoulder to cry on sometimes." He said as he wiped a tear from her cheek.

"I just might take you up on that offer." Riah said as she leaned forward into Celeborn's arms. Riah had not had a fatherly embrace like this since Krystos had died and it felt wonderful to be wrapped in someone's protective arms.

"Thank you for everything." Riah said as she pulled away from the hug to look at Celeborn.

"Thank you for saving my wife. I will be forever grateful to you."

"Hey we did that together, without you it wouldn't have worked."

"I guess we make a good team then."

"Now Celeborn, please tell me who this Haldir character is. When I woke up he was holding my hand and claiming that I knew who he was."

"Haldir, you do not know who he is?" Celeborn asked.

"No, I don't have the slightest idea, should I?" Riah asked.

"Never mind that, how are you?" Celeborn asked trying to get away from the subject of Haldir until he could talk with him.

"You mean my eyes, well it's not everyday you go blind but I think I'm handling it as well as can be expected."

"Exceptionally well, and you keep your sense of humor also that is good. Don't let this change consume you, you do have people here who care about you and will help you with this challenge. Amazingly your other senses are adapting to the change and will help you."

"Celeborn is this permanent? Will I be blind forever?"

"There is really no way to know that Riah, but we will still try to find a cure." Celeborn said giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Thank you."

"Anytime you want to talk call for me."

"Wait we need to talk about Dansyl."

"That can wait until tomorrow, I can tell you are tired, do not be afraid to sleep the dreams will no longer haunt you. I will speak with this Haldir and find out how he thinks he knows you. Good night Riah."

"Good night Celeborn, thank you." Riah said as she lay onto her back and closed her eyes.

* * *

"Haldir, calm down."

Haldir picked up a chair in his sitting room and threw it against the wall where it broke into pieces. "Calm down? That is easy for you to say, she remembers you!" Haldir said picking up another chair and slamming it to the floor.

"The fall devastated her; it took her slight and obviously her memory." Celeborn said from the corner where he stood with Galadriel, trying to avoid to March Warden's angry outbursts.

"The only memory it took from her is the one of me. Why is that? I spent more time with her then anyone." Haldir yelled looking around for something to break. His anger had gotten the best of him hours ago and he had destroyed almost everything in his talan.

"There is no way to tell, Haldir. Perhaps the last thing she thought about before she blacked out was taken away. She was yelling your name, when she realized that her sight was gone." Galadriel said in a calming motherly tone.

"I need to talk to her, try to remind her." Haldir said heading for the door.

"Haldir, no! You must give her time to adjust. Give her a chance to heal and get her thoughts in order. I must insist you do not go to see her." Celeborn said forcefully.

"No! I refuse! She must remember for her safety! I will not yield!" Haldir yelled as he looked for a place to sit down and found that he had smashed all of the chairs. He finally sat down on the floor and put his head in his hands in desperation.

"Haldir, we know that you care about Riah but do not forget your status and the control you must hold over yourself. We will do our best with Riah and will let you know when there is a right time for you to see her. Hold fast to your hope that she will come through this." Galadriel said as she glided out the door.

"Haldir there is a certain desperation in your voice that is familiar." Celeborn said as he walked from the corner and stood before Haldir. "Is it possible that you are reacting like this because you feel more for Riah then you are letting on?"

"My Lord that is ridiculous, I merely fear for her safety."

"There is no need to deny it; I can see it in your eyes. You act much like myself when I first met Galadriel. Let me give you one warning Haldir, hurt her and you'll have me to answer to." Celeborn said with a twinkle in his eye as he walked out the talan.

Was Celeborn right? Did Haldir really have these deep feelings for Riah when he had only known her for such a short time? What if he did? It didn't matter now, she didn't even remember him, and she was even annoyed with him. No, there was no chance for him now.


	8. 8

See Chapter 1 for disclaimer.

**Chapter 8**

"Haldir thank you for meeting me on such a short notice, I know that you were on your way to the border."

"Tis' no problem my lady, what did you need to see me for?" Haldir asked slightly agitated that his departure was delayed.

"I noticed that you have given Rumil the task of seeing to Riah. Why do you no longer desire to stay with her?" Galadriel asked already knowing his answer.

"I no longer wish to be made a fool of; Riah does not remember anything about me. I can not bear to see her everyday and not be able to talk to her like I should be able to. She keeps on asking me if she met me at various places and every time I must tell her no. It is humiliating."

"Riah has been through a lot in a short amount of time, and she is healing remarkably fast, and as much as you would like to make this about you, my loyal March Warden, it is Riah who needs the attention right now."

"And she will receive this from Rumil; he is quite fond of her."

"No Haldir, she needs you, you will remain her caretaker until she is fully healed, and Rumil will take your place on the watch."

"My Lady, I must disagree."

"I'm not going to give you that liberty this time Haldir. In time you will see that my decision is for the best." Galadriel finished as she turned around and walked up to her talan; a familiar sparkle in her eyes.

* * *

"Celeborn I do wish to leave this bed, please let me walk around, perhaps outside?" Riah pleaded with him.

"Ahh, not this again. Riah you know my answer, I would pick you up and carry you around outside if I could but I have strict orders that you are not to leave this bed until you are fully healed."

"Darn, I hoped to persuade you. Did you ever find out about that Haldir fellow? I still haven't been able to place him, and he hasn't been around to much."

"I believe he has returned to the borders and is sending one of his brothers to assist you. Don't worry he is quite a jovial character, you will get along just fine."

"Very well, Celeborn tell me another story about my grandfather."

"Another? Child you will tire from hearing my voice so much."

"No, I could never tire of your voice; it sings to me, it has a calming quality like no other. Please?" Riah pleaded with a small pout on her face.

"Ok, ok just don't beg Riah." Celeborn said laughing as he lay down beside Riah on the bed and began to unwind yet another wondrous story for her. This is how they spent most of their days lately. Riah was healing quickly but it was still taking time. Celeborn enjoyed the trips to her room to talk of things of her world, and in turn he told her the history of Middle Earth and adventures that her grandfather had.

In a way Celeborn felt a little responsible for Riah, since Krystos wasn't here to teach and protect her. He knew that Haldir would give his life to protect the girl from harm, his feelings were growing for her no matter how much he didn't want to admit, but Celeborn worried about Riah emotionally. On the outside she seemed to be taking her loss of sight incredibly well, but he heard her silent cries into the night. She was torn up inside when she realized what had happened and was keeping in bottled inside. The pain would break her soon enough and Celeborn wanted to make sure that someone was there for her whether it be him or Haldir.

* * *

Haldir was still furious about the Lady's decision when he ran into his brother Rumil on the forest floor.

"Haldir, I thought you were leaving for your watch." Rumil asked with his usual smile.

"As did I, but the Lady had other plans for me. She wishes for me to continue to tend to Riah, so I'm afraid that you must take my place on the border."

"Ahh, don't seem so angry brother, who wouldn't want to be near a beautiful lady all day? Take care brother." Rumil said with a wink and he left for his flet to gather his things.

"Be wary of Dansyl!" Haldir called after him, but Rumil only waved a hand letting him know that he has heard his instruction.

"I mine as well get this over with." Haldir said to the trees as he turned to the direction of Riah's room.

* * *

Riah was awoken by the sound of someone opening the door. She sat up and called out, "Celeborn, you old tease, how dare you allow me to fall asleep before the end of your story. You must finish it for me." Riah finished in a rather good mood.

"I'm afraid Lord Celeborn will not be finishing his story today for he is gone." A newly familiar voice said to her with a hint of arrogance.

"So it is my healer, Haldir. I had thought you back at your watch; I must say I'm disappointed you stand before me for I much desired to meet your brother."

"I'm sure you do, but I am here and he is not, I can guarantee he is nothing that would impress."

"Mmm, much like yourself then, but I doubt he is a cold and bitter as you. Where are you standing? Let me know where you are." Haldir and Celeborn were the only people who could move so quietly that Riah couldn't discern where they stood. Celeborn would always let her know where he was by making small noises or moving things about but Haldir wasn't so kind.

"I am still by the door; do not worry yourself over where I stand. It matters not to you."

"You mock me in a most hurtful way, Marchwarden. I am fully aware that you would rather be on your watch, instead of here with me but that is your choice not mine so do not take your anger out on me." Riah said pulling the blanket off her body and swinging her legs over the side of the bed.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't care what you all say, if I stay in this bed a moment more I will scream. I need to move about, if only a little."

"Stop, you are going to hurt yourself." Haldir could see that he wasn't going to be able to detain her so he gave in. "Very well, you can stand out on the terrace and get some fresh air, but that is all."

"I want to walk outside, feel the ground under my feet again." Riah said entirely frustrated.

"Perhaps tomorrow you will have enough strength, today you are weak, I can feel it." Haldir said helping her to stand up and leading her to the terrace.

"Fine, I will do as you say only because I no longer have the will to fight you over it, for today at least." Riah said a smirk coming to her face.

"Well, that is good news." Haldir said as they reached the terrace and she could lean on the railing. Haldir looked out over his beloved home with a content sigh. "The view is amazing, is it not?" he asked Riah.

"Well Haldir I really wouldn't know, but I'm sure it is beautiful." Riah said in her usual jovial tone, but he could tell it was forced.

"Forgive me Riah, I didn't think…" but he was cut off by Riah.

"No, it's quite alright; I am becoming tired, would you help me to my bed?"

"Of course, I am sorry." Haldir said feeling horrible for reminding her once again of what she was missing from losing her sight.

"I know Haldir, I know."

* * *

The next morning Riah woke to Celeborn opening her curtains to let light into the room.

"It's about time you woke up child, how are you feeling?" Celeborn asked sitting down next to her on the bed.

"Extremely well, dear friend. How are you?"

"Riah, you never cease to make me laugh with that wit of yours. I am fine child." Celeborn said rising from the bed still chuckling. He went over to the wardrobe and pulled out one of the many dresses that Galadriel had gifted to Riah.

"Celeborn, what are you doing?" Riah said aware that he had pulled something out of her wardrobe.

"Nothing child, by the way have you felt any of your new found powers lately?"

"No I haven't, but then I haven't had much of a need for them have I? Except for maybe teaching that Haldir a little lesson every now and then. Can you believe he actually asked me how the view from the terrace was last night?"

"Yes, I did hear about that, I'm sure he meant no harm by it. Stand up dear." Celeborn said as he led her behind a screen meant for changing. "Put this on, and be careful or I will have to come back there and help you myself."

"I'm sure you would like that you old flirt!" Riah said taking off her nightdress.

"Don't tempt me child!"

"Anyway how did you hear about what Haldir said to me? Did he tell you?"

"No, he didn't"

"Then how?"

"I hear many things during the silence of the night."

"You mean like, people talking."

"No, more along the lines of what people are thinking."

"That could prove to be a dangerous gift, what if some are thinking unsavory thoughts about yourself?" Riah said stepping from behind the screen with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Oh and are you one of these people? My dear friend who I thought to be innocent?"

"Nay, Celeborn I do not think thoughts of ill will on your behalf, but I can assure you I am no innocent. Now," Riah said reaching for Celeborn's hand, "why have I gotten dressed?"

"You Riah, heir of Krystos, are going outside for a walk!" Celeborn said leading her to the door.

"Really! Finally! You better not be teasing me old man for I shall get you back!"

"No Riah I am not teasing, this time! Now be careful going down these steps."

Riah felt her way down the numerous steps, elated that she was finally outside. She could feel the warm sunshine on her skin, and heard the sounds of the forest and other elves walking about everywhere she turned.

When they had reached the forest floor, Celeborn turned to her and said "This is where I must leave you my child."

"What you can't leave me here alone." Riah said in a panic.

"Now what kind of surrogate uncle would I be if I left you all alone out here? No, today you will walk with Galadriel; she wishes to get to know you more."

"Well, I think that would be wonderful." Riah said relaxing.

"Ah, here she is now, have a wonderful time Riah." Celeborn said giving her a kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you." Riah said and with a small pat to her hand he was gone.

"Hello Riah. It is wonderful to see you up and about finally." Came Galadriel's tinkling voice next to her.

"It is wondrous to be up and outside."

"Shall we start our walk? I do desire to get to know more about you. Your grandfather and I were the best of friends, and I see so much of him in you."

"Thank you Galadriel, from what I have heard he admired you quite a bit also." And with that Galadriel took Riah's arm and they began their journey.

* * *

For hours they walked through the forest talking of anything and everything. It relieved Riah to be talking to a woman like herself, for although she adored Celeborn and tolerated Haldir, sometimes they acted as well, men. Riah was glad to have found a kindred spirit in the Lady and looked forward to spending much time with her in the future. The Lady told Riah of the many flowers and plants that thrived in Lorien and of how the trees spoke to the elves. Riah was enchanted by her words, and wished the day would never end. But soon they were back where they had begun and the day was winding down. The sun had begun to set as Galadriel walked Riah up the stairs to her room. They stopped at the door and Riah thanked the Lady for a wonderful time, to find another friend in her darkness was a blessing.

"You will walk with me again tomorrow?" Galadriel asked.

"I would love to, thank you again." Riah said as she opened her door.

"Goodbye Riah."

"Goodbye." Riah said as she felt her way inside her talan. She closed to door behind her and felt along the wall until she found the terrace. She stepped outside and went to lean against the railing. Reveling in the calmness of the setting sun, she heard some young elflings playing on the forest floor beneath her. Someone called up to her to invite her down to sit with the elflings.

She recognized the voice as Orophin, Haldir's other brother, whom she had met during her walk with the Lady. She called back down to him, thanking him for the invitation but declining, due to that fact that she had grown weary and needed some rest. She smiled as she heard the gentle laughter of the elflings as they all ran to jump or Orophin, at least that is what she concluded had happened from his yells. Riah's smile slowly faded as she though about her own children were she to have them some day. She would never get to run through the woods with them, never get to see their smiling faces. This thought saddened Riah as she turned away from the terrace to go back into her room.

Silently tears began to fall down her face as she closed the door to the terrace behind her. She moved slowly through the room not sure where she wanted to go, she decided she would lay down for a bit and turned to get to the bed. When she did this she tripped over the leg of a chair and fell onto to floor. She felt her side explode with pain from the dagger wound and cried out. She pulled herself over to the front door and was able to reach the handle and pull herself up. When she finally was on her feet again she leaned her back against the door and began to laugh. What a sight she must have been crawling along the floor. Soon her laughs began to turn into tears as she felt herself letting go of her pride.

Since the attack from Dansyl she had hidden her feelings away and put on this brave façade. She had not allowed herself to grieve or even come to terms with what had happened and now it was all about to come flooding out. Soon raging tears began to flow from her eyes as she slowly sank to the floor. Even among these friends she felt completely lost, she didn't know how she would ever get her life back without her sight and she was too scared to really even want to live. Her body tired of holding in all the torment began to shake and even more tears fell. Riah let her desolation take her over and she began to black out, the last thing she felt herself doing was screaming into the night. A loud and painful sound that came from her very soul.

Haldir stood straight up when he heard the scream; he knew it could only be one person. He remembered the first time he had heard her scream, during the battle with Dansyl's men. Only this time it relayed a world of pain and anguish, that Haldir wasn't even aware she held in her.

Celeborn heard Riah cry out into the night, but this one wasn't like all of the others. The others were silent and happened while she slept, but she was awake now and this scream was far from silent. He has to steady himself when her pain came flowing thru him, it almost knocked him over. He knew she was holding back her feelings but he had no idea of the amount of hurt she was in. He knew that he must go to her; he only hoped that he got there before Haldir did, he was sure to have heard Riah and Celeborn didn't think that Haldir's presence would improve Riah's health, at least not yet.


	9. 9

See Chapter 1 for disclaimer.

**Chapter 9**

Haldir was rushing to Riah's room when he turned a corner and ran straight into Lord Celeborn. Both elves fell backward into the ground amidst a multitude of curses.

"You must be in a hurry Haldir, on any other occasion you would have known I was coming long before I reached the corner." Lord Celeborn said rising and dusting off his robes.

"I apologize my Lord, my mind was somewhere else." Haldir said anxious to leave the Lord and continue on to Riah.

"Apparently, where are you headed March Warden?"

The way that his Lord asked the question made it apparent to Haldir that he already knew that he was going to Riah's talan, so he tried to get around the truth and told Celeborn that he was going to visit Orophin, whose talan was near Riah's.

"Are you sure? Because I know that you undoubtedly heard the young girl cry out. Could you be rushing up there to rescue her from all of her pain and suffering?"

"Well, no, I thought." Haldir began.

"You thought wrong Haldir. If you went to her right now you could push her over the edge of her sanity. I know you feel for her but she doesn't realize who you are. If you went up there wanting to take away everything that is hurting her she would see you as some arrogant, self assured elf who thinks the sun doesn't rise without his permission. You do not hold the power to help her right now."

"I cannot leave her alone! I can feel her pain, it radiates through my body. I had no idea that she was feeling this." Haldir yelled, never had he raised his voice so much to his Lord, than since Riah had come into his life.

"No, you didn't know until she vocalized it. You will have to learn to feel also what she thinks, what she holds inside herself and tells no one about. Now, tonight you will go back to your talan, and you will not see Riah."

"You cannot stop me, she needs me!" Haldir said pained.

"I'm afraid that I have to, we need Riah as much as she needs us. Dansyl is building his army and will soon be prepared to come at us with everything he has. Riah must be ready to stand against him."

"How do you expect her to fight Dansyl when she cannot see him? It is far too dangerous."

"She is capable of more then you give her credit for, she will be able to fight him if she is physically and most importantly emotionally intact. Now, I will send for you tomorrow with instructions, goodnight Haldir." Celeborn said as he turned away from Haldir and began to climb the steps to Riah's room.

Haldir reluctantly started for his talan, fighting his urge to run to Riah and hold her until she was better. He did not understand himself these days, how could a blind girl who didn't even remember him hold his heart so?

It pained Celeborn to tell Haldir such harsh things but it had to be done to keep him from doing anything rash. Though Celeborn seemed completely rational and calm, he was really extremely worried for Riah. He has never in all his long years encountered someone like her. So strong and at the same time fragile. He had suspected that her sudden loss of sight was affecting her more then she was letting on, but he wasn't sure if she would vocalize it. Something must have happened to push her limits of control, causing her to break down.

Celeborn reached Riah's door and listened for any movement before going inside. He heard nothing and this worried him greatly; he slowly pushed the door open and stepped through the doorway. The room was pitch black and illuminated the slightest bit when he entered the room. Normally the natural glow of an elf would be able to light up an entire room but Riah's pain weighed to heavily on the air. Celeborn made his way slowly throughout the rooms and found no sign of Riah. Something caught his eye outside on the terrace and when he turned to look he almost yelled out. Riah was standing on the railing of the terrace looking down to the ground below her. Celeborn didn't know if she intended to jump but he wasn't about to find out. As he stepped out onto the cool stones of the terrace he was stopped by Riah's voice.

"Don't come any closer Celeborn, for I will not allow you to interfere with my plans." Her voice was dark and brisk, not like the voice that had been asking him to tell her stories all week.

"And just what are your plans Riah?" Celeborn said tentatively, not wanting to set her off.

"Well, I figure if one fall can take away my sight then another should restore it."

"That is quite a long way down, what if instead of giving you your sight back, it takes your life?"

"I would be content either way, to live this way from day to day not being able to see what is in front of you is insufferable Celeborn, you have no idea."

"No, I am sure that I don't know how it is to live without sight Riah, but I do know what it is like to live with a pain that is so unbearable it drives one insane."

With that said Riah turned to look into Celeborn's eyes, deep within them he could see the Riah he had begun to love like a daughter. But control was not with his sweet, stubborn Riah, it was with this one with him now wanting to end her suffering.

"How would you, a king, know about my pain?" the hard voice said.

"I know first hand Riah, every time you have cried out in your dreams I have felt it, every time you hear the joyous sound of young elflings I feel what you are feeling."

"You have felt everything?"

"Yes, child. Even tonight, when you thought that you were all alone with your grief I was there, I know the pain that you know."

"How do you stand it? It seems so much easier to simply let it all end."

"Child, jumping to your death will not make the pain go away. There is still a life after death where you will live with your grief forever. The only way to make it recede is to let others help you, take comfort in others strength and start to rebuild your own."

"I didn't know."

"Yes, I know, now how about getting off of the railing before you hurt yourself."

Celeborn reached up and took Riah in his arms and carried her inside to her bed.

By then the real Riah had come back and was beginning to realize what she had done.

"Was I really about to jump?"

"Yes, child and if you ever do something like again, Riah Dascal, I don't care if you are the heir to Krystos I will ring your neck!" Celeborn said smiling.


	10. 10

See Chapter 1 for disclaimer.

**Chapter 10**

Riah opened her eyes to the sound of her door opening. Almost immediately after Celeborn had gotten her off of the ledge she had fallen asleep. Her dreams had been dark but not as frightening as the ones she had after her last encounter with Dansyl. Riah felt apprehensive, as if something was coming for her. She didn't know how she would be able to defend herself if she couldn't see her attacker. All these thoughts rushed through her mind as she slowly sat up and turned towards the door to see who had entered. She was met with a scowl from Haldir.

"Still asleep at this hour?" he asked walking to the balcony to open the curtains which flooded the room with light.

"What can I do for you March warden?" Riah asked agitated simply by his presence.

"You can get out of bed and get dressed for one. Since your last incident you have exiled yourself to your room, and that is going to end today."

"Am I going on another walk with Galadriel?" Riah asked excited about the prospect.

"No, you will be in my company today. I have some places I would like to show you."

"Great." Riah said as she walked over to her wardrobe and pulled out a dress. She then walked behind the dressing screen to put it on.

"You know, I still haven't been able to place you Haldir. I simply cannot figure out where I might have seen you before."

"I know not, Riah. Perhaps it will come to you eventually." Haldir said through forced calmness. Since he had heard her scream night before, his every thought had been about Riah. Many times he had to be restrained by Celeborn from going to Riah's aid. Finally today, Galadriel had approached him and informed him that she felt that today was right for him to spend some time with Riah.

"Ok, I am ready; where are we going today?" Riah said with a smile.

Haldir lead Riah through the forest; down the winding paths. They walked for a long way in silence, until Riah could stand it no longer.

"Haldir, do I make you uncomfortable?" she asked.

"And why would you make me uncomfortable Riah?" Haldir asked surprised.

"Well you barely speak to me, and then when you do you sound as if you are being forces to be in my presence. Do you truly not wish to be around me?

"Riah, I am afraid that you have gotten the wrong impression from me, and for that I apologize. You see, I am by nature a reserved person, I don't condensate as much as others. I prefer to observe rather then participate. At lot can be learned from watching a person's actions. But don't for a minute that you have done anything wrong, I harbor no ill will towards you." Haldir finished.

"Ah I see, and I can understand about you being resereved, you ooze with informality. But may I ask you a favor?"

"Of course." Haldir said turning to look into Riah's blank but still lively eyes.

"I don't have the advantage of being able to watch people, so do you think that we could actually talk to each other?"

"I think that would be wonderful." Haldir said as they continued to walk through the forest.

They walked and talked for hours. Haldir told Riah what it was like to be the protector of the woods and how he had come to get the position. He spoke of his childhood and his close relationship with his brothers, Rumil and Orophin. Riah told Haldir of her old life back in her old home. How her parents had wanted her to become a ballet dancer and attend one of the best dance school's in the country, but that she had resisted and studied numerous languages and ancient cultures. In truth, she loved to dance but she couldn't see doing it for the rest of her life.

When Haldir asked if she was attached to any men back home, she simply laughed and told him a definite "no". She explained that she had problems trusting and opening herself up to people. When she asked him the same question her replied that he had known many women in his numerous years but that he had never really felt for them.

"You know Haldir, it is odd, I think you are the first man since my grandfather that I have felt comfortable enough to talk about these things to. Thank you for listening."

"You are welcome, Riah. It is nice having someone other then my brothers to talk to for once."

"Come, I want to talk you to one last place before we head back to the city." Haldir said as he took Riah's hand and led her deeper into the forest.

Haldir and Riah emerged through a clearing and Haldir heard Riah's sharp intake of breathe.

"Is there something wrong Riah?" he asked.

"No, it is just this place, there is something about it; I can feel it in the air."

"Yes this is a place where magic is not contained. It floats freely through the air." Haldir explained as he led Riah to a bench so she could sit down.

"Riah, I have something that I need to give you."

"What is it Haldir?"

"Well, you may not remember this but after the battle at the border was over and you had been taken by Dansyl I went back to look at the boulder where you two had disappeared. I found something laying on the rock and I think that it may be yours." Haldir said as he took the small silver ring that he had found out of his tunic and placed it in Riah's hand.

As Riah closed her hand around the ring, Haldir turned away from her and went to stand by a nearby stream that flowed through the clearing. During their walk night had fallen and the moon was clear in the sky. It shone into the water giving the clearing a mystical glow.

Riah examined the object with her hands and concluded that it was a ring. As she ran her finger through the inside she felt the engraving and suddenly she was hit with a flood of memories that made her double over.

Flashes came in and out of her mind. She was facing the forest when she first arrived in Middle Earth. She was arguing with a very tall elf with piercing cold eyes. She had her knife held to the throat of the same elf. The elf was now on top of her preventing her from causing any more harm to him or herself. She was being led through the forest with her arms bound by rope. She was admiring the elf as he fought the men at the border. How he fought precisely almost mechanically but with grace. She was now using her power against the elf ready to demolish Lorien with her new found powers, but he looked death in the eye once again refusing the allow her to harm his home. He was comforting her as she buried her face into his chest and cried. They were now walking though the forest talking to each other lightheartedly. A true friendship was blooming and Riah found herself continually stealing glances at this handsome March warden.

Riah sat up suddenly; she was back in the clearing, the reality of what she had just seen sinking into her brain. How could she have forgotten? How was it possible to forget only one person, and on top of that the one who was most important to her? Se couldn't even imagine how this had been making Haldir feel, the thought of being completely forgotten by someone made Riah shake with fright. She raise her head from her hands and found that Haldir was no longer standing in front of her , somehow she was able to sense him standing further away.

With a voice that seemed to come out of nowhere and radiate with knowledge she said, "Haldir, I remember."


	11. 11

See Chapter 1 for Disclaimer.

**Chapter 11**

Galadriel made her way silently through the deserted corridors that led to Celeborn's private study. There she found him sitting at his desk looking through some documents. As she walked in he looked up from his work, the tension he was feeling from Riah was wearing on him. Dealing with all the emotions and trials Riah was facing and worrying about when Dansyl would attack next was occupying much of his time, and therefore putting extra stress on him.

"Darling, I have something to tell you that will undoubtedly lighten your burdens," Galadriel said while gliding over to her husband's side.

"Well then; pray tell my love," Celeborn said as he set down his papers and focused his attentions to his wife.

"The Heir of Krystos has regained her memory." She said with the all too familiar twinkle in her eye.

"Riah, has remembered Haldir? When did this happen?" Celeborn asked standing up abruptly.

"Just now dear, Haldir took her to the clearing and returned to her the ring that she had lost in battle, something about it must have triggered her mind because she remembered everything about Haldir that she had forgotten."

"This is wonderful, I can imagine how this might shock Haldir, I hope he is taking this well."

* * *

Haldir turned slightly when he heard the words come out of Riah's mouth. "She has remembered?" he thought, "How could that happen, things like memory loss did not simply vanish in a second, or did it?"

"Haldir," Riah said tentatively and Haldir was pulled out of his thoughts.

"Yes, Riah," he said moving towards where she was still sitting.

"I am so sorry, it must have been awful being completely forgotten like that, I can't imagine how that would make someone feel," Riah said still clutching the ring in her hands.

"Don't for a minute think that it was your fault you lost your memory Riah, because you did nothing to deserve it." Haldir said kneeling in front on Riah and taking her hands in his.

"It is my fault; this whole ordeal is my fault. I led Dansyl to Lorien, to Galadriel's room that night; she almost died because of me."

"Riah, you saved her life; Celeborn told me what you said to him. How you willed him to believe that she could in fact be healed. If you had not been there she would have died before Dansyl ever got there."

"I still feel the guilt, Haldir. How could I not? And on top of Dansyl's attack which led me to my current condition," Riah said motioning toward her eyes, "I am supposed to be the Heir of Krystos and I am letting him down. My powers have not returned and Dansyl's threat is eminent. Haldir, he will come for me soon, I can feel it and I will be powerless against him."

"You will never be powerless, little one. I don't believe that you have the ability to be powerless. And as for your powers, they will likely reappear when you need them the most. And you will not be alone against Dansyl."

"You sound so sure of everything, as if things will go the way you want them to simply because you say it out loud." Riah said tentatively raising her hand to Haldir's cheek.

"I would rather sound sure of myself then give into my worries. For if I did I believe it would be the ruin of me. Enough of this dark talk; we should be getting back to the city. And Riah?"

"Yes, Haldir."

"Thank you for remembering me."

"Your welcome Haldir and thank you for not giving up hope that I would remember you." At that Riah took Haldir's arm and he led her through the darkened woods back to her rooms.

What Haldir didn't have the heart to tell Riah was that he had given up hope of her ever remembering him, in hopes that it would dull the pain he had felt in thoughts of losing her forever.

* * *

When Riah woke up the next morning, she immediately felt as if she was being watched. Although she couldn't see the assailant who was no doubt somewhere in her room, she could feel their eyes on her. It was then that she heard it, the whisper of someone blinking their eyes. It didn't occur to her to think how she could have possibly heard something as inaudible as that, for at that moment she bolted to an upright position on the bed, and banged her head with a loud thunk upon something hard.

Her action was met by a loud "Oy!" and the sounds of someone falling off of the bed and onto the floor.

"My my Riah, you have got an awfully hard head!" the voice was Celeborn's from where he no doubt had landed after falling unceremoniously to the floor.

"Celeborn! What were you doing? You scared me half to death!" Riah said leaning over the edge of the bed.

"Good, now we are even from that little balcony stunt you played!" Celeborn laughed as he gathered his robes and stood up from the floor. "I was merely coming to wake you up, but you looked so peaceful sleeping that I didn't have the heart to wake you."

"I do wish I could have seen you robes flying and your hair splayed about as you tumbled to the floor! I am quiet sure it is not something that most would ever have the privilege of seeing!" Riah said laughing as Celeborn sat again on the bed.

"My dear, should I take that comment to heart and think that you would rather see what is underneath the robes as well?" Celeborn teased with one raised eyebrow.

"Hmm, no doubt that would be a pleasing sight, and I must admit it had been a long time since I have seen anything of that nature, but I do believe your wife might protest the idea." Riah had come to enjoy the risqué' repartee that she shared with Celeborn on almost a daily basis, he was still a young randy elf at heart, and she had no problems indulging his ego.

"Yes, I promise you I would be quite enjoyable, and I doubt Galadriel would mind, she might even want to be present."

"You dirty ole' elf! You sure know what to say to make a girl blush!"

"Ah, perhaps I am I bit to old for your tastes, eh? Maybe you prefer someone younger? A certain March Warden?"

"You never were subtle, Celeborn. And that is a subject to be pondered greatly. How could I have blocked him out so easily? It is odd that I would only forget on person."

"In all honesty Riah, we haven't been able to come up with a suitable explanation for your memory loss. I am simply ecstatic to hear that you have indeed regained your thoughts for Haldir. He was much disheartened knowing you had no idea who he was."

"I feel horrible for that Celeborn; I would never want to hurt him intentionally."

"I know darling, I know, but that is now in the past and now we must work to be ready for whatever Dansyl tried to throw at us."

"Very well, can I at least get dressed first?" Riah asked with a smile.

"Of course dear go right ahead, I'll just be right here."

"I bet you will, so you can watch right? I may be blind but I know you can see perfectly well!"

"You caught me their Riah, I almost made it too. Ok, ok I will wait for you outside; let me know when you are ready." Celeborn said laughing as he rose and walked out of the talan.

* * *

The next few weeks passed rather quickly for Riah. There had been no further threats from Dansyl, so she had begun to let her guards down a bit. She still walked with Galadriel and played around with Celeborn but she spent most of her time with Haldir.

She still wasn't able to get over her guilt of forgetting him and she felt like she had lost time to make up for. They spent their days about the forest talking, sharing stories of their life. Haldir found her world quite interesting and wanted to learn all he could about it. In turn Haldir began to teach Riah how to fight blindly. There had been no improvement of Riah's sight and they decided that if Dansyl did come she would need to be able to protect herself. She picked up on the sword play quickly and appreciated the way Haldir taught her to nearly float upon the ground as she blocked his attacks. As the time passed they became quite close, talking to one another about everything and anything.

* * *

One night Riah was walking with Haldir on the highest flet in the city. Riah felt completely at peace with everything, walking with Haldir at that very moment made her think that things couldn't get any better than they were. It didn't even matter that she was blind, she was in this wonderous world with amazing people, and to top it off spent most of her time in the company of Haldir, one of the realest, most intriguing beings that Riah had ever known.

Haldir was in still many ways a mystery to her, such a strong force to reckon with on the outside, and even harder barriers to break through on the inside. But still he had a softness about him whenever he was with Riah, she could tell that some of the sterness left his voice and despite being blind she could tell that his eyes softened when he looked upon her.

While they were walking Haldir reached down and took Riah's hand in his own. This surprised Riah, not because of Haldir's action, but because it felt so natural to her. It had been a long time since she had felt at ease with any man. They stoped on a balcony that Haldir told her overlooked the forest with a clear view of the full moon. Even now Riah still wasn't used to the presence of the pure-unbrideled magic that lay within the forest.


End file.
